The Papato Trio Asks Undertale
by Nichelle M
Summary: I am Back! this ask is a sort of RESET of my old one since it got killed by...things happening. so if you try to ask anyone about the past timeline...they wont know what you mean...sorry... however enjoy! T for saftey
1. The Papato Trio arrive

**The Papato trio Asks Undertale.**

 **Our hosts!**

 **Nichelle m –The Medium Papato.**

 **Sophia- The Tol Papato**

 **Friskybitz- the Smol Papato (and sort of the leader of the trio since she started our chat group this spawned from?)**

 **Now the rules you sweet peas and beans,**

 **0ne: Keep it pg. 13 at the most people, No R Rated bull sheets.**

 **Two: Swearing is allowed just don't overdo it.**

 **Three: Do not be jerks to the cast or to your fellow askers.**

 **Four: ALL ASKS MUST BE WRITTEN LIKE A LETTER AND SENT VIA PM, I am sorry about that but it must be done this way, Anon asks can however be asked on my Tumblr Ask-The-House-of-Sans. Thank you. (I wish I could let you do it in the reviews but there is a group of a-holes on here that like to pee in the pool)**

 **Five: Do not shove ships down our throats or I will let Friskybitz have at you, Sophia too.**

 **Six: Do remember that this fic will have MY head canon and my friends head Canons about Undertale and there for should not be taken seriously.**

 **Thank you for your time.**

 **Also I do not own Undertale. Toby fox does!**

 **~intro! ~**

A young woman with Short blue and pink hair dressed in an oversized legend of Zelda hoodie and jeans stood before a massive warehouse and smiled. "This place is perfect!" she exclaimed as her green eyes sparkled behind some square glasses. She clapped her hands together and pulled them apart ripping open a door way between worlds and reached in pulling a half human half fox monster lady out of it then dug about more and pulled a young woman who resembled Frisk only older and possibly more dangerous.

The fox woman was tall, had long silver hair, pale skin and white fox ears and tai, her eyes were a soft lavender and she wore a large black hoodie and black jeans and combat boots. "Hey ya Niche, this the place?"

Nichelle gave a wide smile. "Yep it is."

"So we are running the ask out of a giant abandoned warehouse?" The Frisk-alike asked raising a brow. She wore a yellow and green hoodie with a black tutu and had various sharp knives trapped to her hip.

"Well I did have an apartment building but due to various issues in another timeline it got destroyed….so Friskybitz, Sophia the Foxy momma, welcome to the Papato Trio Headquarters!" Nichelle said with a pose.

"Question" Sophia asked looking around "How do we get the Undertale group here?"

Nichelle laughed and clapped once more "Same way I brought you two here." She tore open another portal and began pulling the Undertale crew out.

"Welcome to the crazy everyone, hope you are ready!"


	2. It begins

The Papato Trio Asks Undertale

YEZ the first one arrives! *flails *

I don't own Undertale.

Chapter one: Explanations and A letter.

Nichelle stood before the Undertale crew her green eyes sparkling with glee bouncing on her heels excitedly while he cohosts watched her amused.

"Hey Niche, you need to say something to them I think." Sophia said with a laugh. "They look completely confused!"

"Oh gosh , I am a derp, ok well, I am Nichelle M, the hostess of this Ask Fic where fans of the game Undertale can ask you questions and send in dares every once and a while! The two lovely ladies next to me are Sophia and Friskybitz, my Co-hostesses with the most-est!"

Sans raised a brow bone and crossed his arms. "And we do this because?"

"It will be fun and it Chara cannot kill while here because this is a no Genocide place." Nichelle answered the skeleton quietly. So don't worry. Papyrus is safe here."

"Welp I am game. What do you guys think?" He asked the others.

The all gave a nod and several said yes.

"Then let's get you lot into the Warehouse!" Friskybitz yelled running for the door. "We got DRAMA, ACTION, and BLOODSHED to create!"

"Friskybitz, no, no bloodshed…" Sophia face palmed following her co hostess.

"ALL the bloodshed." Friskybitz replied laughing.

Nichelle face palmed and groaned "Friskybitz…..sorry she just really likes drama and the like so sometimes things may get crazy…."

Toriel patted her on the head. "It is all right my child, I am sure that things will be fine."

Soon everyone was set in the warehouse and Sophia walked over to a box that was shaking and glowing. "Hey Niche, what's this?" She poked the box curiously as her fox ears twitched.

"Oh that's the Ask Box, it receives the letters from fans who have questions! Huh, there must be one in it already!" She smiled "go ahead and open it up!"

Sophia nodded and a letter shot out of it and smacked into Nichelle's face.

She peeled it off and began to read it aloud

 ** _"To Nichelle M, sans and some others._**

 ** _Papyrus I dare you say your name as loud as you can."_**

"I THE GREAT PAPYRUS ACCEPT YOUR CHALLENGE! NYEH HEH HEH HEH!" The Tall skeleton shouted loudly breaking a few windows in the process

About ten seconds after that happened I AM An ERROR appeared in the warehouse

I AM An ERROR says **_"HOi! 1 welcome back to the Q &A section of Undertale! Always nice to see old or new faces in this aria. But it's time for questions!"_**

Nichelle blinked and laughed "Hi there old friend."

 ** _"Nichelle M because of what happened in a previous timeline and the fact that I prepare for the worst kind of mind set. I give you this orb which will send one ERROR to time prison that recharges every ten seconds. But for a question what's your favorite pun?"_**

"My favorite pun? Huh well, I would have to say anything Skeleton related or Plant related…" She answered with a shrug. "Tibia honest I just have no idea what to pick as my fave." Nichelle put the orb in her hoodie pocket nodding to him with a sad look in her eyes. "Yeah, it will come in handy."

" ** _Sans what's your favorite joke?"_**

Sans chuckled and looked at IAE "Well my Fave is a classic whoopee in the hand trick. It's a real Gas!"

Papyrus groaned and glared at both IAE and sans

"Chara ** _I dare you to destroy all chocolate you find for the next week."_**

Both Chara and Friskybitz hissed at him and hugged the supply of chocolate they had.

"That is a no on that one IAE" Sophia said with a laugh. "Sorry"

 ** _"Asgore how many times did you try and replicate Toriel's pie recipe?"_**

The King gave a sad sigh and answered with a broken smile "over 3 million times."

" ** _Toriel did you know that your name is a pun on tutorial?"_**

"Oh, ppff, my it is? How wonderful! Thank you my child for telling me this! It has made my day!" Toriel replied laughing and wiping away tears.

" ** _Well that's all the questions I have right now. By! And don't get arrested!"_**

With that IAE vanished.

"He'll be back..." Nichelle chimed as the letter burst into glitter. "Did everyone have fun with the first ask?"

"I HAD A MARVOULUS TIME, EXCEPT FOR THE PUNS!" Papyrus said posing as sans snickered.

"It was pretty PUN to do."

"SANS NO!"

"Heh."

~sorry for short chapter one but it was the first ask after all! More later~


	3. This is why you dont force ships people

The Papato Trio Asks Undertale

Hey the next two asks well, one ask, the other was shoved down my face.

MAGICAL ANON: Tumblr! Hi there SORIEL SHIP BECAUSE IT IS THE BEST SHIP!

Me:…I met you on omegle didn't i? you know I have no love of that ship. Now I respect your ship. Its just not mine, but since it is a magical anon I will do it. But be warned you have caused some shit.

A women with blond hair, a black long sleeve shirt, and blue jeans walks in. She looks to be in her early twenties. She's also wearing a gold ring with an onyx in the middle. Next to her is... Sans, but he has a pale pink jacket with purple fluff on the good, as well as navy blue shorts. He also has a upright pink soul for a right eye socket, and an upside down blue soul for a left.

Sophia blinked and shouted for Nichelle " NICHELLE STRANGER DANGER!"

"Its just two allies from my previous time line no biggy." She called looking in from a kitchen. " they are cool."

The blond women is smiling bright and exclaims, "Hello! My name is Salya, and this is my Fiancé, Creativity!Sans."

The Sans smiles and says back,"Or, you guys can call me Creative."

" you look like ink made you…" Friskybits muttered staring at him.

Salya nods before saying,"And I'M the only one knowing how much you are..." she begins growling in the back of her throat while Creative blushes blue real hard.

"This is a sort of pg 13 thing Salya…" Nichelle called from the kitchen.

"Sal, please don't..." He pleads before sighing and directing his attention to Nichelle and her co-hosts. "But, we'd like to officially invite you guys to our wedding, being held in about two months. We understand if you object, and that some of you don't really know us. Also! Our friend Salkeya the Dragon had us brings this note..." The Sans fumbles in his jacket pocket for a moment before bringing out a small, ripped slip of paper. "It's for you, Nichelle." *Hands paper to Nichelle*

All three girls " WEDDINGZZZZZZ YEAAAH"

'Dear Nichelle.

WERE THE HELL IS FRIGGA?

Sincerely, Salkeya F. Dragon'

"She is ok" Nichelle answered as her friends looked at her.

"Frigga?"

"robotic dragon baby I am raising, speaking of…" Snaps her fingers and a Nightfury, A magical snake with a blue orb on its tail and a large black and red hell cat appear. The night fury is Midgard, the cat is Midnight, the snake is Cobalt and this is " holds up a little baby dragon robot. " is Frigga. Sorry about worrying ya Sal, I had to put them in a pocket of space time to keep em safe."

"You can alter space time?" Friskybitz asked a little surprised.

"Stint with Doctor who fandom perk." Nichelle explained letting Sophia take and coo over the baby dragon while she went to pick up cobalt and put him on her shoulders while Midgard and Midnight purred under her hands. " any how im gonna go ask sans if he will be my plus one to the wedding…"

Sophia's ears perked up " ooh I can ask Grillbz!"

"I am good." Friskybitz said shrugging as the two took off.

~with Nichelle~

The young blue and pink haired miss hurried to find Sans only to come on him and Toriel kissing. She froze up and looked away. " um h…hey guys, listen a friend invited me and my co hosts to her wedding in two months , want to come with?"

They looked up . " oh a wedding? How lovely yes!" Toriel answered as Nichelle forced a happy smile.

" awesome, I just gotta go see if I can find myself a date to it haha…" Nichelle forced out before running off and pulling her hood over her head. " stupid stupid stupid of course he wouldn't remember me or anything….so yeah he an…and tori would end up a…im so stupid!"

The writer shot past Grillby and Sophia crying and headed out of the warehouse home.

"Something tells me she did not succeed in asking sans what she wanted." Sophia muttered softly.

Mean while~

Salya then pulls a orange and yellow book from behind her back and hands it to Papyrus. "This," she says."is a cookbook full of multiple recipes featuring pasta!"

Papyrus hugged Salya warmly " THANK YOU NEW FRIEND WOWIE! I CANT WAIT TO START!"

Suddenly, Creative teleports in front of Chara and glared at them. "I SAW YOU. I KNOW WHAT YOU DID. TRY SOMETHING LIKE THAT AGAIN..." The Sans's eyes begin glowing."AND YOUR GONNA HAVE A BAD TIME." He than teleports himself and Salya away to... Somewhere.

Chara blinked " Whoa hey man back up! Did what? What did I do?!"

~out side the warehouse by the docks ~

Nichelle sat on the edge hugging her knees to her chest as a woman with red hair and dressed in black lace dress and a black corset walked up " Aw did some one just see the little spell I put on the bone head and the goat lady?"

Nichelle snapped her head up and glared. " Karma how the hell did you get into this world!"

"oh I just pushed my way in, I dropped Salem off with the fox. So don't fret about her. but really, how are you doing now that you don't get a second chance with Sansy?"

"You are a bitch Karma. Seriously…" Nichelle stood up glaring at the witch.

" aww you say the sweetest things! Come on forget the stupid bag of bones! There are plenty of better choices out there." Karma said with a shrug.

"you do know in this world I am pretty much, along with Sophia and Friskybitz all powerful cosmic beings right? " Nichelle growled out angrily.

"Why do you think I am here. I want that power!" Karma laughed out. " so I will go for now but I will get what I want doll." With that the witch vanished and Nichelle was left alone on the docks to fall into a very unhappy state of mental being.

A small Anon letter appears

" Dear Ask, I used to read the old ask, I hope everything is ok now! So here is my question!

Nichelle will you bring Au's in? "

An anon.

Nichelle looked at the letter sniffling " y..yeah I will, just let me know everyone what ya want to see…not like it matters right?"

the young woman sits back down on the docks hugging her knees to her sadly. "so long as error isn't brought in, i don't think i could take him on top of this right now.."


	4. Frisk gets an ask, and an angry friend

The Papato Trio Asks Undertale

More story and asks!

Thank you to the two askers XD

and due to the fact that the rules may be keeping asks away, go ahead in the reviews just make sure to write it letter form to keep the stupid people out there happy ok?

Frisk wandered by the ask box as a letter popped out for the little child.

"Dear Frisk. Do you wonder what would have happened if Papyrus went all out in Snowdin forest?"

~Cristible

Frisk gave a small smile and began to sign 'nope, because he would never do that, he is too nice to hurt anyone. He always makes sure nothing bad will happen.'

Sophia beeped hugging the little Frisk to her "Smol bean so cute!"

Friskybitz and Chara rolled their eyes and went back to practicing with knives when someone appeared yelling loudly.

Creative appears looking pissed. "WHAT THE F*** HAPPENED. NICHANS! THAT'S IS THE SHIPS I SHIPS."

(Nichelle x sans. I don't have a good name yet... ~Salya)

Sophia glared at him "Swear jar!" As Friskybitz walked up to him and patted him on the head.

"It's ok Crayons, it's a Magical Anon, and someone activated it. So don't get so worked up. Sophia and I have a plan to help our mutual bud."

Sophia nodded while still holding Frisk. "All we need to do is find the cause..."

Karma popped in setting a little girl resembling her down "Hi, I will save the trouble. I used the magical anon. have fun with a depressed creator! And with Salem who is here to distract you!"

Friskybitz sighed and face palmed "Frick, my oc Karma had to be the one."

Nichelle Walked past and waved at Creative "Hi Creative, how has wedding planning gone?"

He glomped her. "The ship…the anon killed the ship!"

She patted his head "it's ok, really. It's a new time line anyway…..there wasn't anything set in stone that things would be like before... go home, before people get worried about you. Im going to go curl up with my hell cat and have her set anyone who bugs me on fire…"

She let go of him and hugged the black and red panther sized cat and fell asleep.

"This is war Anon!" Creative shouted before vanishing back to his world.

After he had gone a portal opened and two figures stumbled out. One a Tol orange, the other a smol blueberry muffin.

"Welp, this isn't Muffet's but here is good too..." the orange said grinning.

Underswap has entered the Ask!

Sophia gave a cheer and hugged the two "My Bros!"

Blue squeaked and hugged her back "Sissy!"

"Yo. So this is the new ask huh?" orange asked looking at the sleeping Nichelle. "Yikes what happened?"

"Magic anon."

"Pappy what do you mean a new ask?" Blue asked his brother.

"Don't worry about it bro. and dang, hate those, what was….it…oh..." He frowned seeing sans holding hands with Toriel. "That would be a problem…"

All nodded and looked back to Nichelle, they had a lot of work to do to fix the selfish actions of another.

If you cannot tell I am using this anons ask to teach a lesson about not shoving ships down people's throats like they had.

Any now sorry for a short chapter I need to get more asks. Any how later sweet peas!


End file.
